Untitled
by satoshii
Summary: How the talk between Amir and Sohrab would be when Amir finally admits to his sin from such a long time ago.


Originally a school assignment. Decided to post it up to see what other people thought of it, even though I got my full points.

I tried to match the tone of the actual mood in _The Kite Runner_ as much as I could. Sorry if it seems a bit off, though.

Tell me what you think of it.

Victoria.

* * *

I covered my tired face with my hands as I was consumed by my thoughts of Hassan. _Hassan? I haven't thought of him in such a long time. Why am I thinking of him now? _I let out a frustrated sigh and got up to go my bedroom. I needed to think, thinking somewhere where I wouldn't see _him._

Sohrab came in and took a seat on the worn couch across from me. I froze. Every time I was in the presence of Sohrab, I think of _him._ The guilt of leaving my best friend when he was in the time of need made my heart feel heavy. It felt like a dam suddenly breaking and filling a bed that's been empty for many years. I guess, over time, that crack in the dam was getting deeper and bigger until… until I found out about Sohrab.

Sohrab. Hassan named him after his favorite hero in the books _I_ used to read him. _Why did I leave him there like that, all alone in that alley? Why was I such a bad friend to him? Why_ didn't _I stop Ali and Hassan from leaving? _These questions have been on my mind ever since he left.

"H-hello, Sohrab," I said nervously, "How are you adjusting to your new home?"

My response was an empty silence. I searched his young face for answers, but could only find a stoic expression. He didn't look at me, not even a glance. My brows furrowed in confusion. "Is everything okay?"

He turned to me so suddenly; I was thrown aback by the emotions in his eyes. Obviously, things were not okay. I stood up to comfort him, and the expression in his eyes changed: from sadness to coldness. He didn't want me there. I retracted my open arms, my gesture of comfort. I turned on my heel and went upstairs. I needed to stop thinking. I needed a good book— something to take my mind off of all of this.

Reading a book didn't help me stop thinking about my problems, as it usually did. A sudden wave of anger came over me. _STOP THINKING! JUST STOP! _I felt like tearing my hair out. I threw the book across the room. I watched as the pages knocked against the wall and some even fluttered in different directions. That seemed to calm me down a bit.

I heard the door creak open and looked at the person coming into my domain. Soraya. "Is everything okay, Amir?" Soraya asked with an air of concern. She must have heard the book slam against the wall.

Her caring tone relaxed me completely. My wife. My loving wife. "I'm fine, Soraya."

Her forehead wrinkled. "You've been a bit introverted for a couple of days, Amir." She closed the door and came towards me. "Tell me what's wrong."

I let out a tired sigh. Although Soraya knew what had happened to Hassan, I couldn't bear to explain it to her again. I lowered my gaze from her face to my wrinkled hands and turned away from her. I didn't need this right now.

She came towards me and sat beside me. I tried avoiding her gaze as much as possible. I _couldn't_ tell her. What would she say? Would she still love me? Would our relationship be torn apart?

She tilted my chin up and met my eyes with hers. "Whatever is wrong, you need to solve it now." Her soft voice mixed with worry made my eyes start to water. "Amir, please… I hate seeing you like this." She was close to crying.

"Soraya, no. Please don't cry." I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "What I did in the past… it's so shameful. Unspeakable. _Unforgivable._"

"Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me what's wrong." She requested softly.

"Never mind, Soraya. It's nothing—"

"Tell me." She said in a firm voice. I let out a defeated sigh.

I told her. I told her everything about my childhood, right up to when I came back to America with Sohrab. I told her the thoughts running through my mind every time I see Sohrab's face. By the time I was done, I was sobbing into my sleeve, not being able to stop. A hand came to rest upon my arm, and I gradually relaxed, only little gasping sounds coming from my mouth.

"Amir," Her voice made me stop completely. "You have to understand that you were only a child back then. What were you supposed to do?"

"I could have saved him!" I practically yelled, almost hysterical. Warm arms came to wrap around me and I began to cry again on her shoulder. My Soraya. My savior.

"You need to talk to him." She whispered softly in my ear as my breathing slowed. "This guilt is slowly going to eat at your heart. You need to talk to Sohrab."

I slowly pulled away from her and considered it. _I just hope he doesn't hate me forever._ I nodded and got up slowly. As I made my way to the door, my brain was overpowered with thoughts of the talk that was going to happen between Sohrab and I. _Oh God, I hope everything turns out okay, _I thought as I searched for Sohrab. I was getting worried that he might have run away when I found him on the couch, not moved from where I saw him last.

I made me way over to him, hesitantly laying my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly. "Can we talk?" I asked.

He nodded stiffly and I made my way over to the seat beside him. I laid my hand on top of his. "Sohrab, we need to talk…" he leaned forward slightly, for I said that last three words so quietly. "… about your father."

By the time I was half way done, I was sobbing freely, not even trying to stop. "Sohrab, every time I see you, I see your father. I see the man I stepped on and drove away. You are his son, and my heart just exploded with guilt and sadness for what I did to him. My heart aches for his forgiveness, Sohrab, but the problem is, I can't even forgive myself."

I was holding both of his hands now, repeating his name over and over. "Sohrab, Sohrab, Sohrab…"

He was staring blankly at me, void of all emotion. I pleaded with him, asking him to yell at me, shout at me, _hit_ me. I knew I deserved it. I deserve the harshest punishment of all, for the worst sin of all: abandoning a friend.

"Amir agha."

His words snapped me to attention. "Yes, Sohrab?"

"I cannot forgive you for him—"

"I know that."

"I am not him—"

"I know, Sohrab."

"I cannot bring him back to life—"

"I know!"

"But I forgive you."

My eyes widened and searched his face. "Why?" I whispered.

His soft voice filled my ears. "Because, Amir agha, you have given me something that no one has ever been able to give me since Papa died." My face wrinkled in confusion.

"A family."

His smile was apparent now. Even if it was just a small smile, I saw a hint of happiness in those eyes. I looked to the ceiling. _I may not be able to forgive myself, my friend, but I have your son to block the pain of losing you. Thank you._ A huge smile stretched over my face as I hugged Sohrab tightly. "Sohrab?"

"Yes, Amir agha?"

"I'm going to make you the happiest boy alive. For you, a thousand times over."

And his smile was all I needed.

* * *

Review please. x 

It would just take 5 seconds, and would be very helpful to improve my writing.

Constructive criticism preferred, but few supportive words would be just fine. :D

No hating, please. It just makes me depressed and doesn't help at all.


End file.
